The fabrication of integrated circuit chips requires defect inspection of the integrated circuits at various levels of fabrication in order to obtain data that allows the yields and reliability to be increased and costs to be decreased. Defect inspection itself is a significant fabrication cost in terms of resource and time and therefore there is an ongoing need for methods for improving the effectiveness of defect inspection of integrated circuit chips during fabrication without adding excessive increased costs to the defect inspection process itself.